Enumeration
by Elv
Summary: Collection - List #7


**The thought of starting a collection of drabbles is actually inspired by the Hopeless Romantic.**

**She's such a good writer :)**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Prompt: #1**

**Title: Hyuga's Possesion  
**

Natsume rolled his eyes at his gluttonous girlfriend.

Sakura Mikan, whom the boy claimed to be her boyfriend, was delighting herself with expensive Italian cuisine when she literally wiped off the spaghetti placed on her table just minutes ago.

The china plate was clean, slick, and _as if new_.

"Natsume?"

The girl looked at him curiously. "Why aren't you eating?"

The boy fumbled for words as he tried to make up a reasonable answer.

"I was just—" he paused, "—thinking."

His girlfriend scrutinized him for a moment before taking a sip from her red wine. "If you aren't eating, then we're leaving."

Natsume merely shook his head and reminded himself of the reason why he first fell in love with his girlfriend. 'Must be drunk then,' he left a mental note as he proceeded on paying the bills. He wasn't that hungry anyway.

Back at his house, Mikan was fumbling through his rack of comic books when he entered the bathroom for a bath. "Don't mess up everything." he said, before closing the door and showers could be heard.

Sakura Mikan was searching for a particular book. Ruka has been saying that his best friend has been writing recently, which was weird for the likes of him. Not only that, he didn't informed her anything about that, which made her curious and suspicious.

"Eureka!"

The said book accidentally slipped out from between the books and it was just a thin, red book. Mikan immediately took the book as she kept watch of the showers in the bathroom.

The book was titled 'Hyuga's Possession. Read and you die.' And that statement made Mikan stifle a chuckle.

All were a mess and Mikan had a hard time reading every single word written on the book. She then flimsily flipped over a few pages until something caught her attention.

'**7 Reasons for Men to Lie'**

'Now this is interesting.' Mikan thought to herself as she proceeded on reading the contents below.

**Case #1**

_When your girlfriend screamed at you in public, you lie to save yourself from further embarrassment. _

_**Event**__**:**__ She yelled at me for not buying her candies at the stores. I had to shut her off by immediately paying for them. _

_**Date:**__ 06/08/2009_

**Case #2**

_When your girlfriend asked__ you to do something you surely never want to do, lie to her that you have something really important and urgent to attend to. Make sure it's convincing. Chances are she'll buy it._

_**Event**__**:**__ When she asked me to put on those polka-dotted boxers, I told her that Ruka was waiting for me to help him choose a birthday gift for his girlfriend. _

_**Date: **__04/11/2010_

**Case #3**

_When your girlfriend argues with what you still is positively right, __just make up something that support your points and voila._

_**Event**__**:**__ I needn't to lie to prove my point._

_**Date:**__ All the time_

**Case #4**

_When you feel uncomfortable with how your girlfriend is behaving, and she promptly asked you what is the matter, you lie so that you don't upset her._

_**Event**__**:**__ She eats like a pig. But I don't say that out loud. _

_**Date:**__ During breakfast, lunch and dinner time._

Mikan raised a brow at the comment. _A pig?_

**Case #5**

_When you feel discriminated by the way your girlfriend treats you, you'd probably just dump her. You're the man, not her._

_**Event:**__ I'm the man, I order her, not the other way round._

_**Date: **__**Almost**__ every time._

**Case #6**

_When you're caught red-handed by your girlfriend, you better lie before she dumps you because of the dirty work you've done._

_**Event:**__ I am a spy. She doesn't know what I do. But I keep track of whatever she does._

_**Date: **__Never._

**Case #7**

_When you want something from her, you should lie, in a good way. Impress her, sweet talk her, or any means to get what you want._

_**Event:**__ I don't impress her. I don't sweet talk her. **I kiss her**. And she'll give me everything._

_**Date: All the time.**_

The last sentence caught Mikan off-guard. She immediately blushed as she slammed the book closed.

"What are you doing?"

'Oh crap.'

* * *

**Just something I fumbled out from nowhere.**

**Green button please! :)**


End file.
